Dr Frank N Furter's New Creation
by Partners in Fanfiction
Summary: A self-insert oneshot based off a weird dream Julie had. Julie gets an invitation to one of Dr. Frank N. Furter's "affairs", where he unveils a creation based of the one movie that scares Julie. Sort of a Human Centipede crossover. Rated T for language and a scary situation.


The cold breeze flew through me as I walked towards the eerie mansion I recognized as the "old Frankenstein place". I was invited to an "affair" held by a Dr. Frank N. Furter on a Saturday night and because I had no plans, I attended. I wore a black camisole that was a size too small, skinny jeans and my awesome brown boots. I was cold, but for some reason, I didn't mind. I made it to the door and knocked three times. Almost immediately, it was answered by a pale man with a hunched back, red circles around his eyes and white blond hair around his head. "Hello," he greeted. He sounded somewhat like Alan Rickman. He was Riff Raff, the handyman.

"'Sup, Riff?" I said. "Name's Julie. I was, uh, invited."

He just narrowed his eyes. I was about to ask if I had the right place, but he opened the door wider and stepped with it. "Come in. You are expected."

"Cool," I replied, going in.

When I was all the way in, he closed the creaky door and moaned, "Right this way."

He led me slowly around a staircase to a set of white doors. He opened them both for me, letting me into a room full of those Transylvanians in sunglasses, weird suits and their weirder hair. They were all looking in my direction and in perfect unison sang, "_Let's do the time warp again!"_

I grinned. "Aww, sweet!" I exclaimed, running to join them. They just let me in. I skillfully joined them in song and dance, completely blending in. I was able to look around for familiar faces as I did the Time Warp and noticed Magenta and Riff Raff doing their elbow sex thing, then Columbia during her solo, and then as we all fell down at the end, Dr. Frank N. Furter himself.I didn't know it was him when I fell and felt the fishnets against my face. I scooted off and whispered, "Oh, sorry."

"It's quite alright, love," a familiar British-accented _male_ voice said.

Everyone stood up and I saw, standing tall above me...28-year-old Tim Curry in full drag? No. The sweet transvestite from Transsexual Transylvania. Dr. Frank N. Furter. "Holy crap," I breathed.

"Do you need help?" he asked me, because I was still lying down.

I sheepishly smiled. "Yeah, that'd be nice." I gave him my hands and he assisted me back on my feet. I smoothed my shirt and looked him in the eye, something I couldn't do when I watched Tim Curry movies after I saw _Rocky Horror_. But this wasn't Tim Curry. I had to remind myself that. "Thanks, uh, _Dr. Furter_." I held out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Julie, the weird human teenager whom you generously sent an invitation to."

I should have saw this coming. He flipped my palm towards the floor with his fingerless gloved hands and pressed his lips against my knuckles. I felt myself turn pink as he said, "_Enchanté. _Please, call me Frank._"_

He released my hand and I managed to murmur, "Uh, you too and...thanks."

"You do the Time Warp quite well for someone of your...erh, species."

"One word, bro—_practice," _I chuckled as he led me to a place where we could sit. "My mom plays a horrible Kidz Bop version on Halloween. They censor the _pelvic thrust_ thing and then there are those shrill voices of those children," I shivered at the thought. "I'm gonna make her switch. I'm old enough."

"Yes, I'd imagine you are," he replied, his eyes seeming to study me and not what I said. It's the camisole, I thought.

I had to keep the _conversation_ going. "So...really, I'm happy to be here, considering these days my Saturday night plans...often take place in the dullness of my home."

That got a chuckle out of him. "Well, I'm quite glad you could make it. Eventually I'll be unveiling my newest creation and I'm looking forward for you, and everyone for that matter, to see it."

I smiled back. "Me, too."

A Transylvanian came with a tray of glasses containing clear liquid. He offered them to us and Frank. He said to me, "Water?"

I took a cold glass and so did he. After a few sips, we started talking about random stuff, I don't remember what. But it led to him wrapping his arm around me and me saying, "I don't care what my mom and sister say—you're gorgeous in drag, okay?"

And then I started kissing an alien transvestite because I thought he was gorgeous. It went on for a while, until Riff Raff appeared, forcing our lips to separate so Riff could tell him, "Master, it's all set up."

Frank smirked. "Good." Riff walked away and he said to me, "Excuse me for just a moment. Meet me at the elevator outside the doors, you'll come up with me."

I exited the room and waited by the old-fashioned elevator with the metal fence that needs to be opened and closed manually. Frank returned with an excited look on his painted pretty face. "Okay, let's go." He opened the gate for me and let me in first. The second he closed the gate, the elevator loudly went up to the pink lab, where the party, Riff Raff, Magenta and Columbia were waiting. I stepped aside to watch the presentation. "For some time, I have been dreaming of creating humans and similar creatures with only my science. As you know, my unconventional conventionalists, many of my attempts on artificial life have...depressingly failed. But a new idea came to me, one so crazy that I'm very pleased to have found it to work." Riff Raff wheeled in something covered by a red sheet. Muffled sounds were coming from it, and metal seemed to shake. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you my own Human Centipede!"

Riff Raff threw away the curtain and I saw three people conjoined mouth to butt. The Transylvanians clapped but all I did was scream in terror.

I closed my eyes and was interrupted by a warm feeling on my bare shoulders. "Calm down, love, you were having a nightmare."

I began to breathe again and sunk into the form that held me safely against it. I looked and saw Frank N. Furter again, holding me in the safety of my room. "Oh, god, it was creepy," I breathed. "I was at one of your shindigs and after making out, you unveiled the Human Centipede...the one thing that scares me."

"Oh, Julie, you know I'm disinterested in such disgusting things," he said before kissing my head.

"You better be," I chuckled. After a silence, I turned to him and said, "Wait...28-year-old Tim Curry in full drag? What are you doing in my bed?"

_I know when to go out, know when to stay in...get things done_.

I woke up again, alone in my bed on a Friday morning. This time, I wasn't dreaming. "Sweet...fucking..._christ," _I grunted, rubbing my eyes. Turning off the alarm clock, I looked at the idol in the form of a Labyrinth poster across my bed. "Please don't let me dream anything like this ever again."


End file.
